Dark Night
by blingkaching4693
Summary: The war between the Kingdom of Airyglyph and the Kingdom of Aquaria continues. An unexpected tradegy has occured during that time. Will the bond of friendship between Nel Zelpher and Clair Lasbard be intact, or would it snap...just like that? First fanfic
1. The King's Plans

**Chapter 1: The King's Plan **

_**Time and place: 2130 hours, Conference Room**_

"The war between Airyglyph and Aquaria has been going on for years now, as you all may know. I summoned all of you here today to tell you of our upcoming plans. Nel, you'll take over from here."

"Yes, your majesty." My dad, the king of Aquaria, Nevelle Zelpher walked out of the conference room. "Alright, everyone listen up. I will only state this once and once only. Questions please state after the briefing." I opened the speech and read it out, "We will take Airyglyph head-on. Many of our people are suffering and the majesty wants this war to end as soon as possible. We will have three main forces. One is for defense, the Runological Force, will be placed at the back to provide support. This group will be leaded by Clair. Second, the left and right flank. These two groups will aid the front lines and protect the Runological Force. Tynave will be leading the left flank and Farleen, on the right. Lastly, the main force. I'll be leading this force in full-out offence." I stopped for awhile to see their respond. "Any questions?"

"How many people will there be in a battalion, and how many battalions are there?"

"Well, there should be at least four people in a battalion. Currently, only 320 battalions will be sent out. This plan is directed by our strategist and if they are any change of plans will you be notified soon. Dismissed!"

All the soldiers of Aquaria walked out, returning to their own posts. Clair, my childhood friend, walked up to me with a smile on her face.

"Nice speech you'd said there."

"Thanks. I want the war to end soon… The sooner, the better."

She nudged my ribs, "Why? Oh, I know! You have a boyfriend and you want to date him soon! Haha…am I right, Nel?"

I glared at her, "NO WAY! I don't have one yet…but I know you do!"

"Hey! Don't get any ideas. Okay, I apologize for disturbing you. But seriously, it was just a joke!"

"I know…I just want the war to end soon so I can relax more…the country too…"

"Yeah…I know you do. Hey, if the war ends, we will still be friends, right?"

I was shocked at what she said, but I just pretended that I did not know her true intentions of asking that question. "Yes, Clair. We will be friends forever. Nothing can separate that!"

"I'm glad to hear your reply."

Both of us walked out of the conference room and exchanged our good byes. I walked into my room, took off my current attire and put on my pajamas instead. Then, I switch the lights off and had a good night rest.


	2. Change of Plans

**Chapter 2: Change of plans…**

**_Time and place: 0543 hours, Nel's Bedroom_**

knock knock "I'm coming in daughter." The man outside opened the door slowly and began walking in.

"A-ah…dad, what's the matter?" I looked at myself and noticed that I've still had my pajamas on. I started to blush.

"Haha…Nel, there is no need to be blushing. After all, I'm your dad, right?"

I looked up at the majesty, "Yes, dad. So, what is the matter?"

"Change of plans. Reports said that Airyglyph might be attacking us sooner than we expected." He handed me that new plan and I opened it.

"We are going to have one force?! Dad, why only one? It's suicide if it went that way!"

"The only force, the main force that will be led by you will go knock Airyglyph's army off."

"But dad…" Still trying to convince my dad with my opinion. "Where is the back-up? What will happen if Airyglyph's army broke through the front lines and invade our country?"

"I will defend this country with my life if I had too. Nel, it's all up to you. The whole Aquaria, including me, trust you to bring us to victory. Please, Nel…"

"I'll think about it dad. Trust me, I'll tell my answer soon… Besides, I still have to ask Clair, Tynave and Farleen about this."

Nevelle Zelpher got up and left her room, "Okay, Nel. Give the answer soon." He shuts the door behind him lightly. His footsteps were heard as he walked on the corridor.

"Great, I'm still in my PJ's…" I exclaimed. Quickly, I got up and folded the blankets. I walked to my cupboard to find anything that suits me and I decided to wear my favorite hooded raincoat and my tracksuit just in case it rains when I go jogging. Then, I realized that the door was open. I hope that no indecisive soldiers or spies that wanted to find out what I was doing. Slowly I crept towards the door and that there was someone outside. I pushed the door wide and saw that Clair was there. How relieved was I when I saw her face.

"Wow, Nel… out to jogging again eh?"

She was in her tracksuit too. "Yeah, and I thought you were an assassin or some sort, you know… Like a perverted person. Haha!"

Clair looked annoyed, "It's so obvious to think what were you're going to think. Seriously, you are so modest…"

"Hey, enough 'bout me. What about you? You want to join me? Jogging I mean."

She held my wrist and tugged it lightly. "Yes. Come on. Let's go!"


	3. True Meaning of Friendship

**Chapter 3: True Meaning of Friendship**

_**Time and place: 0634 hours, Nearby park**_

We just finished jogging and I must admit that Clair seems to be running faster than me. I started at her and she noticed.

"What are you starring at, Nel?"

"Oh, nothing…it's just that--"

She placed her fore-finger on her lips. A signal which we used as a meaning to keep silent. Normally, she would only do this when danger is near, but I can't sense anything at all.

"Is it about the change of plans that have been bothering you?"

She must have read my mind! "Yes. Sending only one full-out offence force is suicide! Not to mention that I am the one leading this group. And if I failed to lead them, I… I… Ugh! I'll put the whole Kingdom of Aquaria in danger, including my Dad!"

"I understand, but there must be something that urged His Majesty to do such a thing."

"No, Clair! I understand my Dad better than his advisors does! He never puts his own daughter's life in danger! No, he NEVER put his ONLY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIENDS' LIFE IN DANGER!! NEVER, I TELL YOU!"

"Nel… I just--"

"Tell me Clair, has my Dad ever neglected me after my mom died?"

"No…"

"Then, what did Dad risked his life for just to protect the country?!"

"……………"

"ANSWER ME CLAIR!"

"………For you, his only daughter, Nel Zelpher………"

Suddenly, I found no other reason to deny my Dad's unusual behavior, and to think that I took it out on Clair… She's crying now, crying to herself…

"Oh, Clair…please stop, don't cry… I didn't mean to…"

I placed her head on my chest, trying my best to calm her down. This has been the second time she cried, after her family was murdered by Airyglyph. Few minutes later, she started to calm down.

"You okay, Clair? I'm really sorry…"

"I'm fine, and there is nothing to feel sorry about. Your father's attitude passed down to you, he never back down about his reasons. Those are the people that should be leading Aquaria, strong and brave. If you've led the full-out offence force, I'm sure that we will claim victory!"

"I know…"

"Hey, don't feel bad. Anyway, let's go home know. I'll forget everything you say just now to make you feel better, how's that?"

"Clair… you truly are a good friend… Thanks."


	4. Decision

**Chapter 4: Decision**

_**Time and place: 2233 hours, King's Chamber**_

Together, Clair and I went into the King's Chamber to tell about my decision. We went to ask Tynave and Farleen about the plan just before and they've agreed to join my group.

"Your Majesty, I've come to tell my decision about the change of plans."

"Arise, Nel. Clair. So, what's your decision?"

"We agree to help Aquaria claim victory by using the only full-out offence force to kick their buts! There is no way that they will invade Aquaria!"

"Kick their buts? Wow, Nel… Where have you get this much sprit?"

"Opps…did I really said that? Hehe…"

"Never mind. You did a great job thinking over it Nel. Now, rest up dear. You might never know when they will attack."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Clair and I walked out of the King's Chamber and decided to take the day off. Since it was late, we decided that it's time to rest.


	5. Airyglyph's Attack

**Chapter 5: Airyglyph's attack…**

_**Time and place: 0323 hours, Nel's Bedroom**_

The door swung out wide with a bang. "Nel! Wake up! Airyglyph is launching their attack!"

I jolted upwards and stared sharply at Clair, "What?! What did you say??!!"

"Airyglyph's army is led by Albel Nox. They've are going to launch their attack sooner than we've expected. Our army is desperately holding out their attack. Hurry, we don't have time!"

I got up and dressed into my battle outfit, took out my twin daggers and rushed out immediately with Clair behind me. "How many are there in Airyglyph's army?"

She still kept her pace the same as mine, "Well, they outnumber us greatly. Our reports said that they have about 30000 troops more than us… That includes their Dragon Brigade and the Storm Brigade."

"Damn. This is looking too good. Where is the war taking place?"

"Arias."

"We should be able to make it in time. Hey you!" I instructed the soldier to come. "Tell my dad that I'm off to Arias to do my duty, understand?!"

"Yes, Lady Nel."

Minutes later, we arrived at Arias with the horses. Clair and I met up with Tynave and Farleen. However, things aren't looking so well…

"Nel, this is a massacre… What shall we do?" said Tynave.

"Most of their troops are defeated by our runology, but their dragons defeated our men easily…" Farleen added.

"Relax you two. Now, we only have one force. We mustn't let this war run too long. We may run out of supplies pretty soon, so I'll defeat Nox and Airyglyph will have to retreat."

"But Nel, that's too dangerous! All by yourself?!"

"Don't worry, Clair. With three of you by my side, we're unbeatable!"

"YEAH!" They all exclaimed.

"Hurry, tell our troops to buy us some time." I told that to a soldier nearby.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The four of us battle our way down the harsh battlefield to find their leader: Albel the Wicked. Known for his cunning killing spree, we decided to handle him carefully. Then, we hit jackpot.

"Nel Zelpher, what a surprise seeing you here with your 'friends'…"

"Albel Nox, it's time I take your head off!"


	6. The End of Albel the Wicked

**Chapter 6: The End of Albel the Wicked**

_**Time and place: Time unknown, Arias (Battlefield)**_

"Tynave, Farleen. Distract the other troops. Clair, come with me! Let's bring Airyglyph down!"

Albel took out his katana, ready to strike whenever he feels threatened. Clair and I are known as the 'double-blade' in Crimson Blades. She provides runology support and I'll bash the opponent with both skill and runology.

"Why, Nel! I'm surprised you can't do anything by yourself for once!"

"Two is better than one, Albel. When will you ever learn to fight in a group?!" I taunted him.

"Why, you!!"

He lashed out with his katana heading towards me and Clair with rage and fury. His speed is undeniable.

"Watch out Nel! GyahHH!!"

The small rock that Clair threw was easily dodged by him. He turned sideways and heads towards me with his katana pointed in front. I took out my daggers to defend myself from his attacks and countered it with Shockwave. Albel went flying into the air and landed down with ease.

"Troops! Annihilate them!" he commanded.

I turned back to see Farleen and Tynave in trouble. They were struggling against the attack of the Black Brigade, the heavy cavalry that was led by Albel Nox.

"Don't worry 'bout us Lady Nel! We'll be fine. Just take down Albel!" Tynave exclaimed.

"Yes, focus on bringing peace to Aquaria!" Farleen added.

"Very well then. Take care you two! Surely dad will be proud!"

The fighting sprits that those two have are incomparable. Clair helped them out with her runology too.

"When will you learn to lock-on to you target Nel?! I'm your opponent here!!"

As I heard what he had said, quickly I turned back into my defensive stance. With lighting speed he was able to break my defense using his katana and continued to strike with his punches. The pain was unbearable… I fell on the ground with a loud thud. Clair came to my rescue.

"Nel! Are you okay?"

"Yes, Clair. I'll be fine."

"Never turn your back on your enemy…" He said in the in the air.

"Nel! Watch out!" She pushed me aside to safety. However, Albel's attack went in. Blood was everywhere…flowing out of her. I tried to stop it but nothing was possible. It's hard to think that your childhood friend will die here…now…

"Don't die now, Clair… Please, wake up!" I whispered at her. Knowing that I couldn't do anything.

"Nel, take care of Albel for me… I'm sorry that I was a burden for you…"

"No, Clair. Please don't leave me! We will make this out together, safely! Remember?"

"Yes…but I don't think my body can hold on much longer…you…you must protect Aquaria!"

"Lady Nel! Watch out!" Tynave shouted.

I jumped back with my daggers in front of me. "I will save you, Clair…just hold on a little longer…" He is still on the offensive. I tried my best to dodge and counter his attacks. Looking at Clair's suffering now, I know that I can't waste anymore time!

"Whirlwind!!"

He was blown back by my defense. Currently, surrounding me were three little typhoons. Something I had for defense. I can see that he has difficulty getting up.

"Darn you, Nel… AArrgghh!"

I did it! Now it's his turn to have blood flowing out of him. "It is time for me to finish you, Albel! I will bring Aquaria peace!"

"Shoot… Airyglyph! Time to retreat!"

"You are not going anywhere Albel!"

I ran towards him, summoning Fire Bolt to buy me some time. For the last time I used Shockwave on him and continue my combo with slashes from my blades. I knew that he couldn't take it anymore. Blood was profusely continue to flow out of him. Albel did not fight back. He must have known that he lost.

"Ugghh… Nel… spare my life…"

I'm confused. So far I never knew that Albel has this kind of attitude. I don't know what to do… does peace come if you defeat the leader? Or you let him repent for what he has done?

"Clair… Help me in this one… I'm clueless…" I whispered.

"Do…what you think is right…Nel…"

I looked back at Clair. She is still holding on, trying her best to fulfill the promise that we made.

"Thank you, Clair…"

Already beside Albel were three Airylgyph troops carrying him back to safety. I've decided to let him off, let him repent for what he had done. Tynave and Farleen are both beside Clair, aiding her. Then, I climbed up the hill and took a deep breath in, "AIRYGLYPH RETREATED! PEACE IS WITHIN OUR GRASP!"

I can hear our remaining troops shouting with glee. Some of them were sitting down, relaxing and chatting most probably about their experience. For those that lost their loved ones, they kneeled and pray to Apris to bring them to the other life safely. This is truly a beautiful and sad time… Suddenly, my feet felt shaky and darkness starts to engulf my view. Then I realized that I've black-out.

"Lady Nel!" Tynave and Farleen shouted.


	7. Invasion on Airyglyph Ends

**Chapter 7: Invasion of Airyglyph Ends**

_**Time and place: 1432 hours, Nel's bedroom**_

I tried opening my eyes but the blinding light does not let me. Slowly, I shift my body away from the window and did the same thing. I can see Clair sleeping on the chair beside my bed. Tynave and Farleen are not there, most probably they returned to help the others. Then, I tried to get up. It was hard. I accidentally knocked down my books during the process and that woke up Clair.

"Owh, awake now Nel?"

"Clair…you've made it… I'm glad."

"Hehe… I told you that we'll make it safely back home together!"

"Clair…thank you…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END


End file.
